tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Chulavagga 5.29
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> Fifth Khandhaka >> 5.29 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) FIFTH KHANDHAKA (ON THE DAILY LIFE OF THE BHIKKHUS) Chapter-29. 1. Now at that time a certain Bhikkhu entered the village for alms without a girdle on, and in the highway his waist-cloth fell down. The people made an outcry, and that Bhikkhu was abashed. On his return to the Arama(Monastery), that Bhikkhu told this matter to the Bhikkhus, and the Bhikkhus told it to the Lord Buddha. 'You are not, O Bhikkhus, to enter the village without a girdle on. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata. I allow, O Bhikkhus, a girdle.' 2. Now at that time the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus wore (&c., as usual, ending with) 'You are not, O Bhikkhus, to wear special girdles--those made of many strings plaited together, those made like the head of a water-snake, girdles with tambourines on them, girdles with beads on (or with ornaments hanging from them). Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata. I allow you, O Bhikkhus, girdles of two kinds--those made of strips of cloth, and those . . . .' The borders of the girdles decayed through age. 'I allow, O Bhikkhus, an edging of brighter material and strengthening at the ends .' The end of the girdle where the knot was tied decayed through age. 'I allow, O Bhikkhus, a buckle.' paragraph on the substances of which it may be made, as usual, see Mahavagga VI, 12, 3; Chulavagga V, 5, 2, &c., adding at the end 'and made of string.' 3. Now at the time the venerable Ananda went into the village for alms with light garments on and his garments were blown up by a whirlwind. The venerable Ananda, on returning to the Arama, told this matter to the Bhikkhus; and the Bhikkhus told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow, O Bhikkhus, a block (to be used as a weight) or a chain.' paragraph to that just above as to the substances of which the block may be made. Now at that time the Bhikkhus fastened the block or the chain immediately on to their robes; and the robes gave way. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow, O Bhikkhus, a piece of phalaka cloth to attach the block or the chain to.' They fastened the phalaka cloth for the block or the chain on to the edge of the robe; and the corner came open. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow you, O Bhikkhus, to fasten the phalaka cloth for the block on the edge of the robe, and to fasten the phalaka cloth for the chain seven or eight finger-breadths up the robe.' 4. Now at that time the Chabbaggiya Bhikkhus wore (&c., as usual, ending with) 'You are not, O Bhikkhus, to wear your under garments arranged as laymen do, nor arranged with appendages like elephant-trunks, nor arranged like fishing-nets, nor arranged with four corners showing , nor arranged like flower-stands, nor arranged like rows of jewelry . Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata. paragraph, ending 'You are not, O Bhikkhus, to wear your upper garments as the laymen do. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata.' 5. paragraph, ending 'You are not, O Bhikkhus, to wear your under garments as the king's porters do. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata.'